


Merry

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, HKSS 2020, Hitsukarin Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: Patrolling in the Human World during the holiday season is not the most fun. Especially when trying out a new gigai that doesn't have his own body's resistance to cold.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Merry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/gifts).



The sky is a dull overcast with rays of sunlight threatening to break through the clouds at any moment. Here, outside of Soul Society, it seems like the winter weather is less predictable. Still, overcast days tinged with the sharp scent of a nearing snowstorm?

It almost makes Toshiro forget that he has been stationed in the World of the Living due to a startling increase of Hollows this year.

Almost.

The new gigai he’s using doesn’t have the same preternatural resistance to the cold that he’s accustomed to, and it’s frustrating. His body shivers involuntarily as a freezing wind cuts through his clothing. It’s frustrating.

At the very least, the captain-commander stationed him in a familiar location, so finding a place to duck out of the wind shouldn’t be too difficult if it becomes necessary. If things go smoothly, he’ll get a chance to relax amidst patrolling for Hollows. A handful of his subordinates have been stationed nearby, and he is proud enough of their abilities to say that he shouldn’t really be needed unless a larger Hollow appears.

His phone buzzes.

Speak of the devil. The notification hasn’t popped up on screen with what class and the other important information when he can feel the spiritual pressure emanating from it. This isn’t just some lesser Hollow.

He might actually have a fight on his hands.

*

The winter holidays have always been a busy time. With her father working a late shift in the clinic and Ichigo who-knows-where, probably dealing with the Hollows that seem to be popping up everywhere, Karin is the one at Yuzu’s beck and call for making holiday desserts.

Karin’s not the best cook by any means, but the thing about their mother’s gingerbread recipe is that she’s made it enough times to not mess it up. Standing at one of the kitchen counters, Karin amusedly watches her twin moving about the room from one dish to the next, the clattering of pans and utensils barely making a noise over festive music. The aromas of different dishes mingle together in the warm room, and it’s like a comforting blanket.

She’s finished cutting the cookie pieces into the shapes required to build a house and lays the gingerbread gently on a baking tray. “Finished the gingerbread,” Karin declares as she unties her apron and places it on the counter. “That’s it for me?”

“Yeah, go on.” There’s a light to her sister’s eyes, pure enjoyment in cooking for friends and family that Karin just has never had. “Go for a run or something before the snow gets bad. You’ve been antsy since this morning since you had to cover Dad in the clinic.”

“You sure?”

Her sister flashes a smile, bright like sunshine, “I’ve got this.”

She’s learned to tolerate the cold; a long-sleeved shirt and a thick jacket is enough to cut the chilly air, especially if she’s going to be running. She wraps a red scarf around her neck, the thick material enough to cover her ears, and she tugs on a pair of gloves.

The winter chill is not so easily kept out today, despite the lack of snow. As her footsteps pound against the pavement, she can see her breath crystallizing in the air before her. She’s thinking about past winters and daydreaming of warmer weather when she feels a shiver down her spine.

A Hollow. And if what she’s sensing is anything to go by, it’s nothing to scoff at.

She scowls in the direction before taking off in the direction of the school. Ichi-nii might be fighting off the Hollows, but protecting other people while she has the chance still falls on her shoulders. Still, she doesn’t even think before cutting down a side street to better follow the sensation—and the dread that’s begun to form in the pit of her stomach.

By the time she’s in eyesight of the Hollow, all she sees is the Hollow bearing down on a figure. They’re too far away for her to reach, even as she sprints forward. She’d scream to get their attention, but she doesn’t want to distract them from the looming presence behind them—if they’re even aware enough to notice it.

The winds pick up around her as the occasional snowflake falls. She shivers as the wind actually pushes her back, and she has to brace herself to push forward. Sprinting forwards, she reaches an arm out for the man, praying that she can reach him in enough time to push him out of the way.

*

This Hollow seems to be intent on following him rather than go after any humans. It’s even more bizarre that it doesn’t attack him while he’s still using a gigai. It’s only once he senses a human with high spiritual power nearby that he releases his full potential.

Nonetheless, it’s no match for a captain, and Toshiro destroys it with two quick swipes of his zanpaktou. A small part of him is disappointed that it was hardly a fight.

He whirls around to see a young woman breathing heavily, arm outstretched towards him. There’s a look of panic in her eyes that quickly morphs into one of relief. Toshiro stares at her for a moment, brow furrowed. She’s familiar. “It’s you,” he breathes out as he takes in long black hair and steel-gray eyes. “Kurosaki.”

She arches an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side, unimpressed, as if suggesting for him to try again.

“Karin.”

“Better,” she decides, grinning broadly. The weather has turned her pale skin pink, especially the tip of her nose, and she shoves her hands into her pockets. “I take it you’re also keeping an eye out?”

“Yes. There are fewer today though.”

She nods. “It’s good to see you, Toshiro.”

*

Karin does her best not to stare. He looks older. Not quite like her, but more mature. Less a kid in elementary school with white hair; he’s gotten taller, nearly the same height as her. She presses her lips together, debating the pros and cons of teasing him before deciding to save that for later. She might need that.

The winds kick up again just as the light flurries begin to fall from the deep gray sky. She shivers. Standing still for even this short amount of time let the cold seep into her body. She shakes out her arms and legs, trying to get some warmth back into her extremities as the Shinigami captain returns to his gigai.

“How do you do it?” he asks, a conversational tone to his voice.

“Do what?” Honestly, that could be a lot of questions.

His body shivers. “Handle the cold.”

“I thought you have _ice powers_ ,” Karin teases. “Could it be… you’re _cold_?”

“New gigai,” he grumbles, staring off behind her as a small frown pulls at the corners of his lips. His seriousness is surprisingly endearing, and she has a feeling that most of the girls in her class would swoon at the reaction.

She shakes the thought from her head, a small smile forming. “Well, there’s only one thing I know. That means getting warm. We have hot chocolate and Yuzu will probably be done with the cookies by the time we make it there.”

“Make it where?”

“Home. Come on, you’re joining us. There’s always leftovers for days, anyway.”

“But-” he glances around, as if a Hollow might appear at any second.

“You have your fancy phone tracker, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then _come on_ , I’m freezing!” She bounces up and down on her toes, trying to stop herself from shivering as she waits for a response.

“Fine.”

“Good.” Karin can’t help the wide grin on her face. With a faint blush that’s hopefully hidden by her wind-stung face, she adds, “The holidays are better with people you care about, anyway.”

She leads him back through the streets of Karakura as the snow begins to stick beneath their footfalls. The flurries have transformed into giant flakes that slowly drift through the air like feathers. She’s certain that there’s snow caught in her hair, if the chilling sensation of freezing water managed to make it past her scarf is any indication.

Her home looks like a beacon in the distance, lights streaming out of the windows.

*

He’s only ever been inside the Kurosaki household a handful of times, and rarely past just sticking his head in the door to antagonize Ichigo. This time, the house smells like winter spices and desserts, and he offhandedly wonders if they have some amanatto stashed away somewhere.

The last Kurosaki sibling’s voice rings out from the kitchen, “Karin, you didn’t say you were bringing your _boyfriend_ for dinner!”

The simultaneous shouts of “What?” from her brother and father nearly have Toshiro running out the door. He’s heard of Ichigo’s protective streak towards his friends, it could only ever be more terrifying when it comes to his sister.

“I thought you wanted hot chocolate,” Karin says, planting herself between Toshiro and the door. Her face is red, but

“Not if that’s how I’m going to be introduced!” he hisses back at her.

She rolls her eyes. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” she shouts, which leads to incoherent grumbling from the other room. “Happy?”

“Better.” He smiles, his mood lifted. “Much better.

His phone doesn’t buzz all evening, and he doesn't even notice the snow that has fallen nearly up to waist-height. Karin was right—the holidays are better with others.

*

Eventually, years in the future, Yuzu calls out about Karin bringing her boyfriend to dinner.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Anymore,” Toshiro corrects with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @bleachluna on tumblr!


End file.
